Marui no ai no monogatari
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Setiap hari Senin Marui tidak pernah ikut latihan. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Yagyu menyatakan cintanya pada Marui. Apakah Marui akan menerima cinta Yagyu dan melupakan sahabat kecilnya, Niou?


"Dia tidak ikut latihan lagi hari ini?" tanya Yukimura sambil menatap keluar jendela ruang klub.

"Begitulah," Renji masih asyik mencatat di buku datanya.

"Mengapa setiap hari Senin dia selalu izin latihan?" Tanya Yukimura kali ini dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Entahlah. Aku kurang tahu," Renji menutup buku datanya.

"Kali ini apa alasannya?" kata Yukimura agak sinis.

"Katanya sih adiknya lagi sakit. Sedangkan orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah," jelas Renji.

"Banyak sekali alasannya," Yukimura meninggalkan ruang klub sambil membanting pintu ruang klub. Renji hanya bisa menghela napas dengan ulah temannya tersebut.

"Ayo! Sit-upnya lebih cepat!" teriak Sanada dari pinggir lapangan. Yukimura berjalan mendekati Sanada. Tanpa disengaja, ia melihat Jackal sedang latihan di tengah lapangan.

"Jackal!" panggil Yukimura sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dengan agak terpaksa Jackal pun menghentikan latihannya dan mendekati Yukimura.

"Ada apa, Yukimura?"

"Kau kan temen deketnya Marui. Apa kau tahu sesuatu yang dilakukan Marui setiap hari Senin setelah pulang sekolah?" Tanya Yukimura pasang muka senyum.

"A…Aku tidak tahu…" Jackal agak gugup.

"Yang benar?" Yukimura pasang wajah tak percaya.

"I…Iya…" Jackal mulai keringat dingin.

"Ya sudah," Yukimura memperbolehkan Jackal melanjutkan latihannya. Jackal pun bisa bernapas lega. Karena memang sebenarnya dia mengetahui sesuatu yang ditanya Yukimura barusan.

"Ohayou, Haru," sapa Marui ceria saat Niou baru tiba di kelas.

"Ohayou, Marui," ujar Niou datar lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Marui?" ujar Marui pelan. Ia bingung hubungannya dengan Niou semakin buruk saja semakin hari. Padahal saat mereka masih kecil mereka sangat akrab sekali. Bahkan Niou pun memanggil Marui dengan namanya.

"Haru…" panggil Marui saat pulang sekolah. Niou masih sibuk memasukkan peralatannya ke dalam tas. Marui hanya terdiam di sebelah Niou.

"Kalo ada perlu langsung ngomong aja kali," ujar Niou agak ketus.

"Haru… Maukah kau setelah selesai latihan pulang bersamaku?"

"Maaf, aku ada keperluan dengan Yagyu," ujar Niou lalu meninggalkan Marui sendirian di kelas. Marui hanya bisa tertunduk sedih.

Hari sudah malam, Niou baru menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Yagyu. Cuaca malam ini pun benar-benar terasa sangat dingin sehingga Niou benar-benar ingin cepat tiba di rumahnya. Saat melewati taman yang tak jauh dari perumahannya, Niou melihat Marui sedang berayun-ayun di taman tersebut. Niou memperhatikan Marui sebentar. Marui melihat Niou ada di depan taman tersebut. Marui memberikan sebuah senyuman. Tapi senyuman itu terlihat sedih. Niou hanya terdiam. Ia lalu cepat-cepat meninggalkan taman bermain itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Marui.

Istirahat Sekolah

'Brakkk!' Yukimura memukul meja Yanagi. Yanagi yang sedang membaca buku agak terkejut.

"Woi, Renji! Kamu tak menyadari kehadiranku disini dari tadi?"

"Sadar kok," Yanagi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Terus kenapa kau tidak menanyai apa keperluanku datang kesini?" Tanya Yukimura agak kesal. Yanagi menutup buku yang dibacanya. Ia menatap mata Yukimura yang ada di depannya.

"Yang butuh aku kan kamu. Jadi kamu bisa langsung terus terang saja kan apa keperluanmu," Yukimura menatap Yanagi kesal.

"Kau tahu kan besok Senin tanggal merah?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Ya…" Yanagi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin besok Senin sekitar pukul 3 sore kau mendekati rumah Marui," perintah Yukimura.

"WHATTT?" teriak Yanagi bingung saat mendengar perkataan Yukimura barusan.

"Ya. Aku ingin kau memata-matai Marui besok Senin. Sepertinya Marui telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita,"

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Yanagi.

"Karena kaulah yang paling pintar memata-matai orang. Lagi pula kau kan master data," ujar Yukimura santai. Akhirnya mau gak mau Yanagi pun menerima perintah Yukimura.

Saat Pulang Sekolah

"Marui," panggil Niou saat Marui sedang memasukkan racketnya ke dalam tas.

"Iya. Ada apa, Haru?" Tanya Marui ceria karena jarang sekali teman kecilnya itu memanggilnya.

"Ikut aku," Niou mengulurkan tangannya. Muka Marui bersemu. Dia lalu menggenggam tangan Niou erat-erat. Saat mereka hampir tiba di pintu gerbang, Marui melihat Yagyu di pintu gerbang.

"Marui-kun," sapa Yagyu ramah. Marui hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Yagyu, berjuang ya," Niou menepuk pundak Yagyu setelah itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Loh? Haru, kau mau kemana?" teriak Marui mencoba mengejar Niou tapi kedua tangannya langsung dipegang dengan kencang oleh Yagyu.

"Marui-kun, aku ingin berbicara denganmu," Yagyu menggenggam kedua tangan Marui.

"Marui-kun, aku cinta padamu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Yagyu menatap mata Marui. Marui hanya menunduk.

"Marui-kun, aku berbicara padamu," Yagyu memegang wajah Marui dan mendekatkan ke wajahnya. Bibir mereka pun bersentuhan untuk beberapa saat. Setelah itu Yagyu menarik wajahnya kembali dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Maaf, Marui-kun…tadi itu aku…"

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," Marui memotong omongan Yagyu. "Aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu," Yagyu sedikit terkejut atas ucapan Marui.

"Aku masih mencintai orang lain. Tapi sepertinya orang itu tidak mencintaiku," Marui menatap ke langit sambil tersenyum sedih. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Marui-kun, jangan menangis," Yagyu mencoba menghapus air mata Marui dengan sapu tangannya.

"Maaf ya, Yagyu. Padahal kau baik sekali padaku. Tapi aku malah mengecewakanmu begini,"

"Tidak papa. Aku hanya ingin melihat kau senang. Semoga saja orang yang kau cintai itu bisa mencintaimu juga suatu saat nanti,"

"Makasih ya, Yagyu," Marui memeluk Yagyu. Yagyu pun membalas memeluknya sambil mengelus-elus rambut Marui. Dari jauh, ternyata Akaya dan Niou sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Marui-senpai menerima cinta Yagyu-senpai?" Tanya Akaya.

"Entahlah. Semoga saja begitu,"

Hari Seninnya….

Yanagi sudah memperhatikan rumah Marui dari balik tiang listrik. Tak lama kemudian Marui pun keluar dari rumahnya bersama ibunya.

"Hati-hati ya, sayang. Maaf mama tidak bisa mengantarkanmu," ujar mama Marui lembut sambil mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Nggak papa kok, Ma. Aku kan dah biasa pergi sendiri," Marui mencium tangan mamanya lalu pergi. Mama Marui memperhatikan kepergian anaknya dari halaman rumah. Dengan cepat Yanagi mengikuti kemana Marui pergi.

Sesampainya di halte, Marui menaiki sebuah bus. Yanagi pun mengikutinya sambil menyamar dengan mengenakan sebuah topi dan jacket. 20 menit kemudian, Marui pun di sebuah halte. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah Rumah Sakit yang tak jauh dari halte tersebut. Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, Marui lalu berjalan menuju spesialis hati. Ia mendaftar di bagian pendaftaran setelah itu duduk di ruang tunggu. Tak lama kemudian, seorang suster keluar dari salah satu ruang periksa.

"Marui Bunta!" panggil suster itu. Dengan cepat Marui langsung masuk ke dalam ruang periksa tersebut. Yanagi masih bingung apa yang sedang terjadi dengan temannya itu. Tiba-tiba, ibu-ibu yang duduk didekatnya berbicara sesuatu.

"Anak itu datang kesini lagi?"

"Iya. Kasihan banget deh,"

"Dia kenapa sih?"

"Kudengar, dia terserang penyakit kanker hati,"

"Sudah lama?"

"Kayaknya dia sering datang kesini dari 4 bulan yang lalu," Yanagi langsung terkejut mendengar pembicaraan ibu-ibu itu barusan. Ia yakin yang dimaksud mereka itu adalah Marui. Dengan cepat dia berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Saat hampir tiba di pintu keluar, ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Ma…maaf…"

"Renji!" teriak orang yang ditabrak Yanagi barusan.

"Se…Seiichi? Kamu ngapain disini?"

"Aku baru aja control ke dokter tentang penyakit sindromku udah sembuh total apa belom. Kamu sendiri ngapain disini? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk memata-matai Marui? Tapi kenapa kau malah enak-enakan lari-larian di Rumah Sakit? Hah?" Yukimura terlihat agak marah.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Seiichi," Yanagi langsung menarik Yukimura ke toilet terdekat dan menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Marui sekarang.

"APAAAA? Marui terserang penyakit kanker hati?" teriak Yukimura.

"Ssstttt! Tenang Seiichi," ujar Yanagi pelan.

"Maaf…Aku kan kaget,"

"Aku juga tadi kaget mendengarnya. Tapi aku tidak seheboh kamu begitu,"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" ujar Yukimura bingung.

"Pokoknya kita harus memberitahukan ke anak-anak yang lainnya dulu besok. Terus jangan sampai Marui tahu kalau kita sudah mengetahui penyakitnya," jelas Yanagi. Yukimura mengangguk tanda setuju.

Saat selesai latihan…

"Jackal, ayo kita pulang," ajak Marui.

"Maaf, Marui. Aku ada urusan, kau pulang saja duluan,"

"Ya sudah. Aku duluan, ya," Marui pun pergi. Jackal masuk ke dalam ruang klub.

"Apa Marui sudah pulang?" Tanya Yanagi. Jackal mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku mulai ya," Yukimura duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di ruang klub. Anak regular yang lainnya sudah siap mendengarkan omongan dari Yukimura.

"Begini, kemarin aku sudah memata-matai Marui. Dan ternyata, setiap hari Senin itu Marui tidak bisa ikut latihan gara-gara dia harus pergi ke dokter," jelas Yukimura.

"Apa? Ke dokter?" ujar Akaya bingung.

"Maaf, Yukimura-kun. Apa Marui-kun sedang sakit?" Tanya Yagyu sopan.

"Baik, akan kujelaskan…"

"Maaf, Seiichi," Yanagi kini memotong omongan Yukimura.

"Apaan lagi?" Tanya Yukimura udah mulai kesal.

"Yang memata-matai Marui kan aku. Bukan kamu," ujar Yanagi.

"Ya sama ajalah. Baik, kuteruskan ya. Marui itu sekarang sedang menderita penyakit kanker hati," jelas Yukimura lagi.

"Apa? Kanker hati?" ujar Yagyu tak percaya.

"Ya, kanker hati. Dan kau Jackal, kau sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu bukan?" Tanya Yukimura.

Jackal menunduk, " Maafkan aku, Yukimura. Marui melarangku untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepada kalian semua,"

"Sudahlah. Pokoknya mulai sekarang kita jangan membuat Marui terlalu lelah. Dan yang penting, jangan sampai Marui mengetahui kalau kita sudah mengetahui penyakitnya," perintah Sanada. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kalian semua boleh pulang," ujar Yukimura. Semuanya pun merapikan peralatannya masing-masing dan bergegas untuk pulang.

Keesokan harinya….

"Haru…Maukah kau sekelompok denganku?" Tanya Marui saat pelajaran Matematika.

"Kau hanya ingin memanfaatkanku saja bukan, karena aku kan pintar matematika?" ujar Niou kasar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu," elak Marui.

"Maaf ya, aku menolak," Niou pun pergi bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Saat selesai latihan…

"Marui, dah selesai belom beres-beresnya?" Tanya Jackal yang sudah siap untuk pulang.

"Belom, sedikit lagi. Kamu tunggu aja di depan gerbang," ujar Marui sambil memasukkan handuk kecil dan minumnya ke dalem tas.

"Ya, sudah. Kutunggu di depan gerbang ya," Jackal pun pergi. Marui masih sibuk beres-beres. Tiba-tiba aja, Marui merasa ada orang dibelakangnya. Saat ia nengok ke belakang, sudah ada Niou dan Akaya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Loh? Haru? Akaya? Ada apa?" Tanya Marui bingung karena tatapan mereka berdua terlihat aneh.

"Apa maksud Marui-senpai?" Akaya tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Marui sampai terjatuh.

"Berani-beraninya kau menolak cinta Yagyu," ujar Niou dengan kasar.

"Kita nggak peduli kamu punya penyakit atau apa," ujar Akaya sinis.

"Hah? Penyakit?" Marui sedikit bingung.

"Yang jelas kau sudah menyakiti perasaan teman kami," ujar Niou lalu pergi diikuti oleh Akaya. Marui langsung menangis. Ia nggak menyangka kedua temannya bakal melakukan hal seperti itu kepadanya. Yang membuat ia semakin bingung lagi kenapa mereka tiba-tiba bilang tentang penyakit. Dengan cepat Marui melanjutkan beres-beresnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jackal menunggunya lebih lama lagi di depan gerbang.

Marui berjalan pulang dengan langkah yang gontai. Jackal tahu pasti sedang terjadi sesuatu pada Marui.

"Marui, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Jackal dengan suara pelan. Marui menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tertunduk sedih.

"Jackal~" Marui langsung memeluk tubuh Jackal. Air matanya mulai mengalir. "Niou…hiks…hiks…Niou…" Marui berbicara sambil terisak-isak.

"Niou kenapa?" Tanya Jackal lagi. Marui hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mampu lagi berkata apa-apa yang sedang terjadi antara Niou dan dia barusan.

"Niou," panggil Jackal saat mereka berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Niou menengok ke arah Jackal.

"Aku ingin kau tidak menyakiti perasaan Marui lebih dalam lagi," ujar Jackal.

"Heh? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan," ujar Niou bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi antara kau dan Marui kemarin. Tapi, kau tahu kan kalau Marui menderita penyakit kanker hati yang cukup parah. Jadi aku hanya ingin kau mau membuat Marui senang mulai dari hari ini. Kau kan temannya sejak kecil. Aku tahu, Marui sangat mengharapkan kau ada di dekatnya. Apalagi…." Jackal menghentikan perkataannya.

"Apalagi apa?" Tanya Niou agak penasaran.

"Marui bilang padaku, katanya…umurnya tidak lama lagi," omongan Jackal barusan membuat Niou benar-benar terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja, bel sekolah pun berbunyi.

"Sudah ya, Niou. Aku ke kelas dulu," ujar Jackal sopan. Niou masih mematung. Ia masih terkejut dengan pembicaraan Jackal.

Marui menghampiri tempat duduk Niou. Dia mencoba tersenyum ke arah Niou. Tiba-tiba Niou teringat akan perkataan Jackal tadi pagi. Ia lalu membalas senyum Marui.

"Haru…" Marui mencoba memegang tangan Niou. Tapi sebelum ia sempat memegang, Niou sudah menarik tangannya.

"Maaf, Marui. Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan Niou saja," Marui tampak terkejut. "Maaf ya, Marui. Kurasa hubungan kita sudah tak sedekat saat kita masih kecil," ujar Niou sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," Marui mencoba tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya ia juga sedih. "Niou, maukah kau setelah selesai latihan nanti kita pergi bersama ke taman waktu kita kecil dulu? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu," ujar Marui. Niou berpikir sejenak.

"Mungkin bisa,"

"Oke. Nanti kita pulang bareng ya," ujar Marui lalu kembali ke bangkunya.

Begitulah Niou dan Marui setiap pulang sekolah. Mereka selalu pergi ke taman itu dan saling bercerita tentang kejadian-kejadian yang pernah mereka alami. Saat latihan saja mereka sering latihan bareng.

"Sepertinya beberapa hari ini Niou-senpai dan Marui-senpai terlihat lebih akrab ya," ujar Akaya sambil duduk senderan di bawah pohon.

"Semoga mereka bisa selalu seperti ini terus," ujar Jackal sambil memperhatikan Niou dan Marui.

Hari demi hari kini mereka jalankan dengan bahagia. Tapi suatu hari…

"Niou, bisakah kau setelah latihan nanti kita pergi ke taman itu lagi?" Tanya Marui.

"Sepertinya aku bisa kesana. Tapi mungkin setelah pulang sekolah ini aku tidak bisa ikut latihan,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku dipanggil guru BK setelah pulang sekolah ini. Aku juga udah izin ke Yukimura, kok," jelas Niou.

"Hmm…Kalau gitu nanti kau tunggu aku aja di taman itu. Kalau udah selesai latihan, aku akan segera kesana," usul Marui.

"Baiklah. Kutunggu ya…"

"Jackal~" Marui berlari ke arah Jackal dan memeluknya.

"Ada apa, Marui? Sepertinya kau senang sekali," Tanya Jackal ikut senang karena melihat temannya senang.

"Habis ini aku akan ke taman itu lagi. Lalu aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya," cerita Marui.

"Oh, ya?" Jackal memastikan.

"Iya. Semoga aja Niou mau menerima cintaku,"

"Berarti orang yang sedang kau cintai itu maksudnya Niou-kun, ya?" Yagyu masuk ke dalam ruang klub dan mendengar semua pembicaraan Jackal dan Marui.

"I…Iya…" muka Marui langsung memerah.

"Kalau gitu cepetlah ke taman itu. Kasihan kan kalau Niou-kun menunggu lama," ujar Yagyu.

"Iya juga ya," Marui langsung cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangnya. "Aku pergi dulu ya!" teriak Marui ceria.

"Iya. Hati-hati ya," ujar Jackal.

"Semoga berhasil Marui-kun," ujar Yagyu. Marui lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang klub.

"Senang ya kalau melihat teman senang," ujar Jackal setelah Marui pergi.

"Iya," Yagyu juga ikut tersenyum. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh teriakan-teriakan dari luar ruang klub.

"Marui!"

"Senpai!"

"Marui!"

Dengan cepat mereka berdua pergi ke luar dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Di luar lapangan terlihat Marui sudah tergeletak di tanah sambil memegangi perutnya bagian kiri bawah.

"Marui! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jackal langsung mendekati Marui. Di dekat Marui juga sudah ada Sanada, Yukimura, Yanagi, dan Akaya.

"Cepat panggil ambulans!" teriak Yukimura. Sanada mencoba menggendong Marui ke dalam ruang klub.

"Niou sedang berayun-ayun di taman itu. Sesekali dia melihat jam tangannya.

"Sudah jam delapan. Kemana si Marui itu? Jangan-jangan dia lupa lagi ada janji sama aku," pikir Niou. "Ya sudah. Kutunggu sampe jam 9. Kalau dia gak datang juga, aku pulang saja," ujar Niou.

Tapi ditunggu sampai jam 9 pun, Marui tak datang juga. Akhirnya Niou memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Niou sengaja berjalan memutar agar melewati rumah Marui. Saat tiba di depan rumahnya Marui, Niou bingung karena disana banyak sekali orang yang mngenakan pakaian serba hitam. Niou pun mulai meneteskan air matanya saat ia melihat sebuah karangan bunga. Ia berdiri menatap tulisan yang ada di karangan bunga tersebut. Ia lalu berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

"Niou-kun, sepertinya kau sedang terburu-buru," ujar Yagyu saat selesai latihan.

"Iya nih. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi ke taman. Marui sudah menungguku disana," ujar Niou sambil mengganti seragamnya.

"Marui?" ujar Yanagi bingung.

"Niou-senpai, Marui-senpai kan sudah…" Sanada langsung memegang pundak Akaya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah ya semuanya. Aku pergi dulu!" teriak Niou lalu pergi.

"Niou… aku yakin dia pasti sedih sekali saat mengetahui Marui meninggal," ujar Yukimura pelan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Jackal.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita kasih tahu yang sebenarnya," ujar Yagyu.

"Kalau begini terus, Niou bisa gila," ujar Sanada.

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu. Niou masih saja ke taman itu dan menunggu kedatangan Marui. Teman-temannya sudah mencoba menghentikan kebiasaan Niou itu dan menjelaskan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Tapi Niou tetap saja pergi ke taman itu setelah selesai latihan.

~ THE END ~

Akhirnya selesai juga. Oh iya, sebagian ide fict ini aku dapatkan dari 'Hachiko Monogatari' Semoga kalian suka dengan fict ku ini ^^


End file.
